Hospital Rooms And Beaches
by joedan84
Summary: (Rating for Slash!) First time Clex. Clark's thoughts...then Lex's. I got the idea for this one in the shower! It is pretty sappy/fluffy...but if you like that stuff then this is the story for you!


Started: May 28, 2002  
  
Finished: May 29, 2002  
  
Last Episode Seen Before Writing: Tempest  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. If I did I would be writing movie scripts full of Clexy goodness instead of stories without visuals!  
  
Hospital Rooms and Beaches  
  
Author's Note: This story is dedicated to NymphDuPave…the master of all things Clex. This is my first Clex fic, so be gentle! I was at a loss for how to make this story come about, so it may just be a lot of crap! But, I am now obsessed with Clex (Nypmh…did you see the way Lex called Clark back in Tempest. 'Clark, thanks for stopping by. It means a lot.' 'What are friends for?' Whew! The Clex in that scene!! I couldn't stop laughing!! The longing looks! I really need to focus back on Chlark!) LMAO…onto the Clex!  
  
CLARK  
  
I take a deep breath before I walk into the room. It's a hospital room. A hospital room and my best friend is in it. My best friend is in a hospital bed, in a hospital room. Why do I keep telling myself that? Because my best friend is Lex Luthor.  
  
The invincible, untouchable Lex Luthor.  
  
He looks so pale lying between the white sheets. I have to glance at the heart monitor to assure myself that he's really alive. He can't die! I have so much I haven't told him.  
  
Like…I love you.  
  
I love Lex. Do you realize how long it took to realize that? Now, if he dies…he'll never know.  
  
He thinks that he isn't meant to be loved. I could show him otherwise. I could fill his heart, mind, body, and soul.  
  
But…he doesn't know how I feel. If he did it would probably just freak him out. Then, I'd lose his friendship. This is the reason why I haven't said anything. What if he doesn't reciprocate? I have to laugh at myself. Of course he won't feel the same. This is Lex Luthor. The man who has a different scantily clad woman attached to his side every other time I see him.  
  
Looking down at him at this moment I don't care.  
  
He has a large bandage over his eye. I can see the blood coming through. The nurse said he's fine. Why don't I believe her? I won't believe it until he looks at me, says my name. Then, I'll believe that he might be okay.  
  
How could I let this happen? Why didn't I save him? I'll tell you why. Because I chose to save Lana instead.  
  
I knew that Lex's mansion was on the south side of town. I knew it, yet it never crossed my mind. All I wanted to do was save Lana. I chose a girl who will never like me, over my best friend.  
  
If I had thought about it, and gone straight to Lex's, then he wouldn't be here. He looks so pale as I sit next to him. My parents told me to be home by dinner, but I can't leave until I know that he's okay.  
  
I reach out absently and trace the bandage. If only I had gone to him instead of Lana.  
  
If I had gone to Lex instead of Lana, then Lana would be dead. Am I willing to make that sacrifice if I had another chance? Would I leave Lana and go to Lex? Probably not. At least this way they are both alive…even if they are both unconscious.  
  
Oh, Lex! Please wake up! I lean over him and kiss his head right under the bandage. His skin is so soft. Like I knew it would be. I trace a line of kisses down his face.  
  
I can't help it. I don't care if anyone walks in. Right now it's just Lex and me.  
  
I kiss his mouth so softly. I've waited for this for the longest time. The only problem is…Lex doesn't even know I'm doing it! Will I ever get the courage to tell him.  
  
I kiss his soft lips again and he shifts.  
  
"Clark?" he whispers in his sleep.  
  
Did he just say my name? He just said my name.  
  
Lex's eyelids flutter open and he looks at me through half closed eyes. "Clark?"  
  
"I'm here, Lex," I say.  
  
"What were you doing?" he asks innocently.  
  
"What? I-. I mean-," I stutter. This is not the way I envisioned him finding out. With me kissing him while he was unconscious. Now that I think about it I am ashamed. I practically took advantage of Lex when he couldn't do anything about it.  
  
"You kissed me," he whispers.  
  
All I can do is nod and stare at my hands.  
  
"Do it again?" he asks.  
  
I look up in amazement. Did he just ask me to kiss him again? Am I hallucinating? This has got to be a joke. "Wha?" I ask.  
  
"I said kiss me again," he repeats.  
  
Who am I to refuse him? I lean over to kiss his pink, soft lips. This time he kisses me back. It makes me groan in the back of my throat. This is what I have waited for.  
  
  
  
LEX  
  
Clark and I are on a beach. We're laying on our towels looking at the waves crash on the white sand. I look over at him. He's exquisite. He's perfect. I wish he were mine.  
  
His heart belongs to Lana, not me. I sigh sadly as I remember.  
  
"Lex, what is it?" he asks, a look of concerned worry on his face.  
  
"I was just thinking about Lana," I reply. Wait! What was that look? I could swear that a look of pain just flashed across his face. No, it had to be my imagination. The only reason Clark would be sad was because the petite brunette wasn't here.  
  
"Why?" he asks.  
  
"You really love her don't you?" I ask hesitantly. I am not prepared for his response.  
  
"No," he whispers as he moves closer to me.  
  
What is he doing? "Clark?"  
  
"Shh…" Clark says as he leans over me.  
  
This can't be happening! He kisses me and fireworks explode. I whisper his name.  
  
That's when I wake up. That's funny, someone really is kissing me. I open my eyes and take in my surroundings.  
  
I'm in a hospital bed. When I try to lift my head a bolt of pain shoots through my skull. I remember now. The tornado.  
  
Wait! Rewind! Someone was kissing me. I look to my right and see tan skin, wavy black hair…  
  
"Clark?" Clark kissed me? I have got to be delusional!  
  
"I'm here," he says. His eyes show so much pain and worry.  
  
I can't get the fog to clear out of my head. "What were you doing?" I ask. I need to find out if it was only the dream. It had to be the dream! Clark only had eyes for Lana!  
  
"What? I-. I mean-," he stutters staring at his hands.  
  
He did! He kissed me! He looks so nervous. "You kissed me."  
  
He stares at his hands and nods. I can't believe it! Clark kissed me! If I knew this is what it took to make Clark kiss me…I would have gotten hurt a long time ago!  
  
"Do it again?" I ask hesitantly. I try to get a feel for Clark. Why was he kissing me? Was it just worry…or something more?  
  
"Wha?" he says. He looks so shocked.  
  
Maybe he does feel the same way I do. "I said kiss me again," I tell him.  
  
To my complete amazement he does! Clark is leaning over me with his bulging muscles and wavy hair and kissing me! After a moment I tear myself out of my thoughts to reciprocate. As my mouth moves around his I hear him groan.  
  
This has got to be a dream! It has finally happened. I am kissing Clark Kent. At that moment I know that I will be just fine! 


End file.
